


(Splatfest #5) Sweater Weather

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Things get back to normal as a fresh blanket of snow covers the land. Marina might not be properly dressed for this.





	(Splatfest #5) Sweater Weather

The Christmas season was a time of fun and joy for all. There was great food, pretty lights, and a new holiday album from the Squid Sisters. Oh, and presents. Who could forget that? It was the season where people would go out and buy things for other people, whether they necessarily wanted to or not. Who cared about the intent, though? It meant free stuff! Except for the gifts you had to buy in exchange, which cost money, but... shut up, it's the thought that counts. It's the reason for the season. With presents, however, came certain gifts that weren't as well-received...

"Another sweater from grandma." Pearl tugged on the bottom of her new red sweater, looking at it like it stole something from her. "How many sweaters does she think I need anyway? I've already got a really cool one! I had to buy that one, but hey, I know my own tastes." She wanted to take off the sweater, but it was admittedly pretty comfy. With how cold it was outside, she was feeling quite warm in her new sweater. She could deal with it as long as her laziness allowed. It wasn't even a bad design, necessarily. Not her personal preference, but... this was the third Christmas she'd gotten some form of warming outerwear from her grandma. Seriously, wasn't there anything else she could buy?

"Too bad, Pearlie. Maybe you should tell her next time that you want something else besides sweaters." Marina was sitting on the couch, kicking back in her new festive socks. Unlike Pearl, she wasn't down about getting another pair of socks for Christmas. These ones were cute, with a festive red and green combination. They looked nice on her feet, and she felt cute sitting there with them on. "Maybe she'll get you underwear next time."

"Har har, very funny." Pearl rolled her eyes, flopping down on the couch next to Marina. "It sucks for you too, though. I mean, you got socks, and that's the ultimate lame present."

"Excuse me, but these socks are adorable." She thrust her legs onto the couch, laying them over Pearl's lap to put her socks on full display. "How can you not find these extra cute?"

"Uh, because they're just socks?" Pearl pushed Marina's legs off of her, crossing her arms afterwards. "Socks are necessary, but... they're like the least sexy piece of clothing. It's not doing much if you're just wearing socks. Might as well just be naked."

"Well, they're better than sweaters, at least." She crossed her own arms and glared at Pearl. "Sweaters are not cute like socks are. You might as well wear a hoodie. That's cuter."

"Uh, wrong. So wrong. You're just saying that because I didn't want another sweater." This argument didn't make any sense to her. How could Marina be defending socks? They were so uninteresting, no matter what color they were. "At least you can fit a full image on sweaters, and they'll keep you warm, like I am right now. You aren't keeping warm with just socks. They're lame, Marina. L-A-M-E. They're so lame, don't you have no shame? They gonna get you kicked out the game." It was such a wrong comparison that she had to break into rhyme to drill the point home.

"Pearlie, your fashion sense really needs some work. Nobody actually likes sweaters. People would rather wear sports bras out in public than those wool prisons." Okay, so maybe she was laying it on a little thick, but Pearl was being mean to her precious socks. She needed a little bit of bite in retaliation. "How about a competition, then? Sweaters versus socks. Same stakes as always."

"Oh yeah, you know it! It's on like Crusty Sean!" She may have taken her first loss in the previous Splatfest, but that didn't hit her confidence too much. This was a brand new day and a brand new Splatfest. Marina was going to see what happened when you supported the inferior winter wear. "You're goin' down, baby! And you're also gonna lose."

"God, Pearlie..."

* * *

After getting a taste of victory in the previous Splatfest, Marina had been excited to go out there and get a second straight victory. Her sock-loving warriors had been ready for battle. It was the time to prove Pearl wrong and teach her a lesson for bad mouthing her cute new Christmas socks. And yet... she'd lost again. It wasn't even close either. Sweaters had the advantage from the get go, and she'd had to watch as her plans for retribution crumbled into dust in front of her. Her sock warriors had slipped and fallen flat on their faces, but at least they only took the L and moved on. The loss wasn't over for her just yet.

"Pearlieee... I'm gonna get hypothermia..." She hugged herself, already shivering in preparation for what she was about to deal with. The two of them were standing in the kitchen of Pearl's parents' house, thankfully while they were both out for the day. Outside was a slightly different scene than it had been when the two of them shacked up in a coffin. Now Pearl's backyard was covered in a beautiful coating of snow. It was a lovely sight: one that she would've appreciated more if she wasn't about to walk out into it in her birthday suit.

"Aw, don't be such a baby, 'Rina. It's not even that cold." She could say that because she was wearing her favorite sweater, long pants, thick gloves, and boots. Her attire was perfectly suitable for winter weather. Marina, on the other hand, was wearing nothing but her Christmas socks, and she was expected to go out there like that. She was gonna freeze her butt off! This was a Splatfest she had really needed to win... "Besides, I thought socks were all you needed. You seemed to really like them before we held that Splatfest."

"Oh shut it, Pearlie." Marina could almost feel the cold seeping in through the door. She could see a hint of her reflection in the glass, naked and afraid of what was to come. Pearl came around her and unlocked the door, giving her a grin and a quick once-over before opening it up. As soon as the door was opened, a blast of cold air hit her body. She squealed and hugged her body as tightly as she could. There was no way to protect everything, unfortunately. She could already see the goosebumps popping up on her arms.

Pearl came behind her and pushed on her back, making her reluctantly walk out into the backyard. It felt so weird to step on snow in just her socks, but that was only a secondary concern at the moment. _'It's not even that cold.'_ Yeah, uh huh. It was freezing! She was already hopping up and down in a desperate, vain attempt to get some kind of warmth. Behind her, Pearl closed the door, waltzing over to stand in front of her shivering girlfriend.

"Hmm, I guess it is a bit nippy out here." She looked meaningfully at Marina's chest. Her attempts to stay warm had the unintended consequence of making her breasts bounce up and down. Groaning, Marina covered up her chest and stuck her tongue out at Pearl. She could be such a little pearl-vert sometimes. "You know what? Maybe I was wrong. You look pretty good in just your socks. Though I think it's just 'cause you're hot." She chuckled to herself, kicking up snow as she got close enough to press her body against Marina's. Looking up at her stupidly tall girlfriend, she reached back and smacked her ass, pointing down at her lips. That was a signal for Marina to bend down and make with the making out.

Pursing her lips, Marina bent down and kissed Pearl, who reciprocated with much more energy. She wasn't having her strength sapped by the harsh weather, so she kissed Marina with everything she had. Her lips were warm, or at least warmer than Marina's own, so she found herself taking on that kiss with a newfound need. While Pearl was reaching behind her to greedily grope her ass, she was shoving her hands into Pearl's pants. Placing them on Pearl's hips, she reveled in the temporary warmth. It wasn't much, but it was so much better than having them exposed.

"Gah! Keep those cold mitts off my hips!" Pearl bit down on Marina's lower lip, having been shocked by the surprise cold feeling on her hips. Marina was just trying to get some warmth for her hands, but Pearl wasn't going to have that. This was supposed to be a punishment, and she would administrate it as she pleased. She spanked Marina again, making her yelp against Pearl's lips. The cold made those spankings sting more than usual. She then grabbed Marina's wrists and forced her hands out of her pants before bending over and grabbing a handful of snow.

"Pearlie, what are you- Kyahh!" Marina yelped and squealed as Pearl shoved the handful of snow against her chest. It slowly fell off her breasts, back to the ground below, though a bit of it remained as a bright white contrast on her skin. Pearl's gloved hands grabbed her breasts, snow still sticking to the fabric as she squeezed and kneaded her large chest. It was so very cold, but Marina couldn't help but moan at the touch. Especially when Pearl started rubbing her fingers over her nipples, which had grown hard enough to cut glass in the freezing cold.

"Damn, your nipples are hella hard, babe. Getting turned on by little ol' me?" She smirked, watching Marina's expression contort into a part pout, part grimace. Of course she knew why Marina's nipples were hard, and it wasn't because of her wonderful charms this time. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy teasing her. She pushed her face into Marina's breasts and latched onto her right nipple, sucking hard on it. Marina moaned and wrapped her arms around Pearl's shoulders, holding onto her tightly from both the sudden hit of pleasure and a need to try and absorb the heat out of Pearl's stupid victory sweater.

Pearl had to put her hands up against her face as a sort of makeshift tent, blowing her warm breath on Marina's nipple so she could keep licking and sucking on it without having to worry about getting her tongue stuck to it. That would be one of the more embarrassing doctor's visits she'd ever had. When she swapped nipples, she moved her hands as well so she could keep things as warm as possible. At least for her, anyway. Marina was still going to be cold no matter what she did, and that was part of the punishment. She was getting wet seeing Pearl moan and shake like this. Having her out in her snowy backyard buck-naked except for her socks was deliciously arousing. It made her want to jump Marina and sit on her face right away.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting much out of Marina's tongue if it froze. She'd expected this to happen, though. That's why she'd left some necessary items in the garage. Grabbing Marina's hand, she led her over that way. This wasn't the end of the punishment, though. There was still going to be more snow day fun, no doubt about that. She knew things wouldn't be as fun if Marina couldn't do anything on her own accord. Unless she was tied up or something... but that would have to be for another day.

Marina didn't care what plans Pearl had for her in the garage. All she was thinking about was getting warm, and getting out of the snow was such a relief. It wasn't all that warm in the garage itself, but it wasn't nearly as bad as outside. She would've fallen to her knees in thanks, but through her socks she could feel the concrete beneath was cold. Before she could ask what was going to happen next, Pearl had pushed her against the door and was shoving her tongue into her mouth.

"Gotta keep your tongue warm and working for me." Pearl smirked, speaking between wrestling matches with Marina's tongue. This was a good way to make sure Marina's mouth didn't freeze up and become useless. Her pussy still needed some action. When she was finished making out with Marina, she headed over towards a workshop desk, with tools perfectly aligned in nooks above it. On top of the desk was tape and some packets. Marina walked over curiously, looking at what those packets were exactly. She breathed a prayer of thanks when she read the words 'Heat Packet' on it. That sounded like the warmth she so desperately craved.

They were supposed to be put in pockets, but obviously she wasn't awash in those. That was what the tape was for. Pearl first crunched the heat packets to activate them. Then she ripped off pieces of tape and proceeded to tape the packets onto various parts of Marina's body. It looked really weird, but this was one time where she wasn't about to complain. The warmth she felt seeping into her skin was much stronger than any awkwardness she may have felt walking around naked with a bunch of little heat packets taped to her. At least she still had her cute socks.

"Just one more thing..." Pearl walked over towards the other end of the garage, where a blue and white cooler was pushed up against the wall. She opened it up and picked out two ice cubes, keeping them perfectly on the palms of her gloves. Letting the cooler top close, she came back over to Marina and eyed the tape roll. "Hmm... Gonna need more than one piece of that..." She put one of the ice cubes down on the table, grabbing the tape roll and ripping off several pieces of tape, which she attached to her fingers.

"Pearlie, what are you- Aahh! Pearlie!" Pearl suddenly pushed the ice cube against her nipple, sending cold shockwaves through her chest. This was the opposite of the heat packets! She had to use more tape than before to get the ice cube to stay on, since it was a bit too slick for regular tape. Enough tape could solve anything, however, even if it looked just as awkward as the heat packets. Pearl then taped the other ice cube to her nipple, and she wasn't really thinking about the heat anymore. So cold! Weren't her nipples hard enough?!

"You heard of temperature play, babe?" She hadn't, but she was quickly getting an idea of what it was. The chill surrounding her nipples was quite the hint. "This is so hot." So very ironic. Their time in the safer confines of the garage was up, as Pearl took Marina's hand and pulled her back outside. Any feelings of warmth from the garage were gone the moment she felt the wind hit her. It was like it was trying to pierce through her skin. She hugged herself again, trying to focus on the heating packets that had been taped to her body. It was hard to do that when her brain kept focusing on the ice cubes pressing right up against her sensitive nipples.

Pearl reached up and pushed on Marina's shoulders: a sign that she needed to drop to her knees. Marina looked down at the snow, gulping. She was going to have to summon every warm memory she had to get through this one. There weren't any designs on resisting, though. She'd lost, and as part of the bet, she was to do whatever Pearl wanted. So she did as she was instructed, getting down on her knees in the snow. She looked up at Pearl from her vulnerable position, whimpering and shivering. To Pearl, it was like looking down at a perfect picture.

She pulled down her pants and panties, shuddering when she felt the wind now hitting her bare legs. Now she was feeling a bit of what Marina was dealing with, but it'd be okay. She'd feel warmer again with Marina's face between her legs. Grabbing onto her hair, Pearl pulled her in between her legs, not needing to say anything to get what she wanted across. She sighed happily when she felt Marina's tongue sliding into her slit. Her ass may have been cold now, but her libido was burning. This was the real snowjob.

At least Pearl's pussy was warm. Marina shoved her tongue deep inside, letting the warmth cradle it. Pearl sure had some crazy, even dangerous ideas, but she had to admit that she was down to do all of them. Even at the risk of hypothermia, she couldn't help but love submitting to her girlfriend's desires. She was maybe a teensy bit submissive. Just a little. Really, she was being forced to do this because she'd lost the Splatfest, and this was what Pearl demanded of her. It didn't matter that it was still turning her on.

Now that Pearl was naked from the waist down, it didn't make a difference whether or not Marina had her hands on Pearl's ass. She put them there and got a good grip, squeezing the flesh and flicking her tongue in and out of Pearl's pussy. Hearing her moaning over the breeze made her feel warm, but not warm enough to combat the elements naked. She kept moving her body around as best she could while still servicing Pearl, but it could only do so much. There had to be something she could do to keep going.

If she was going to finish Pearl off without freezing to death first, she was going to have to put as much energy as possible into what she was doing. All that moving around might just combine with the heat packets to warm her up enough to get the job done. It would mean giving Pearl a bit of a surprise, but hopefully her tongue would keep her from adding any more punishments onto her. Summoning her remaining strength, she wrapped her arms around Pearl's waist and jumped towards her, sending her toppling backwards into the snow.

"Woah, hey- Ahh! Cold!" Pearl yelped as her bare ass landed in the snow. Great zapfish, that was cold! She was about to scold Marina for that, but she was taken aback by the sudden ferocity of her tongue movements. It seemed like this had given her a second wind, her body wiggling back and forth to match her tongue. She was going to be mad, but it wasn't so easy with Marina's tongue on her clit and her ass wiggling so enticingly. Damn, baby got back... "Fffuck..."

This was working. Well, as much as it could. Marina was still hopping cold, but she was able to use her energy to feast on Pearl's delicious cherry. Now the question was if she could bring her to climax before her energy faded and she truly did freeze up. It'd be like those comedy shows where someone freezes into an actual ice cube. At least Pearl's pussy was warm enough that she wasn't at risk of having her tongue stuck to it. She latched onto Pearl's clit, giving it her undivided attention.

"Gah! Fucking tongue..." It felt real good. Marina didn't even have to try hard to drive Pearl wild, but when she was putting in maximum effort, it made things even better. It didn't seem like it was possible, but the proof was in the snow. She could tell that Marina really wanted her to cum: probably to get her freezing ass back indoors. Understandable, and she would start putting in her own effort to make sure they didn't spend too much longer out here. As much as she'd love to drag things out, there wouldn't be more punishments to inflict on her loving girlfriend if she ended up in the hospital. She needed to be in good health and spirits for the next Splatfest, which Pearl was already looking forward to winning.

She relaxed her body as much as she could, considering she was feeling that similar freezing sensation with her backside on the snow. Letting the arousing sensations of cunnilingus wash over her, she focused her attention on Marina's ass. The way it swayed back and forth was so enticing, even with the slight awkwardness of the heat packets taped on her body. That was the power of her ass: anything else negative didn't stand a chance against it, especially with it moving like that. If only she could reach down and grab it, squeeze it, spank it until she was howling for mercy. She loved dominating that big, beautiful butt...

"Unnfff... Fuck!" She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Marina's head, holding her tight between her thighs as she started to cum. Her juices gushed out onto Marina's tongue, which continued to move across her clit. It kept her warm, especially with Pearl holding her in a leglock like that. She didn't want to pull her tongue out until she was absolutely sure she was going to be allowed back inside. It wasn't like she was going to be pushed back anyway. Not while her lover was in the throes of a powerful orgasm.

Her tongue came to a stop when she felt Pearl's movement cease. The lack of movement her own body was doing was giving her a stark reminder of how cold it was. She was again very much aware of the ice cubes taped to her nipples, and she began to shiver uncontrollably. It made her want to move her tongue again, and in turn her entire body, but she knew doing that would just rev Pearl up again. If she did that, then she certainly wouldn't be allowed inside until she'd finished her off again. She was definitely sure she wouldn't last another orgasm.

"Alright, that's good." Pearl unwrapped her legs from around Marina's head, grabbing her pants and panties as she got back on her feet. She'd been seeing all the shivering Marina was doing, and knew it was about time to end things out here. While it was always nice to see her lover squirm and shake, a trip to the hospital would not be the best outcome for either of them. If she was in the hospital during the next Splatfest, how could she accept the new punishment Pearl would come up with upon winning once again? "Let's go back inside."

Marina didn't need to be told twice. She was on her feet and stumbling over towards the door as quick as her quaking legs would allow her. When she got inside and felt the warmth of a loving home hit her, she nearly fell to her knees in relief. She waited until she shuffled into the living room before doing that, though. Lying on the wood paneling, she tried to remove the ice cubes from her nipples, but her fingers were nearly numb. She didn't have enough feeling in them to even pull off a piece of tape.

Pearl came in and shut the door, tossing her pants and panties on the floor. She hadn't bothered putting them on, and now that she was inside, there was no need. Walking over towards Marina, she got down on her knees and saw her trying to remove the tape that kept the ice cubes on her nipples. She reached down and pulled the tape off for her, freeing her from the last cold confines. Sighing, Marina rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to get some warmth into her fingers.

"Head up to the bedroom. I'll meet you there." Pearl scooped up the ice cubes and took them back into the kitchen, tossing them into the sink. Then she grabbed her clothes off of the floor, thankfully remembering that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave them there for her parents to find. That would lead to questions she didn't want to answer. She headed back into the living room, only to find that Marina had barely gotten halfway towards the stairs.

"Alright, c'mon, ya popsicle." Pearl hustled over to Marina and grabbed her hand, flinching at how cold it was. She refused to break, though, squeezing it as she led her girlfriend up the stairs. "Well, I'd say that was a success. Wouldn't you?" Marina just stared at her, not saying anything. Okay, so maybe next time she wouldn't do any extreme temperature play. "Bet you wish you had a sweater, huh?" Marina groaned and laid her head on Pearl's shoulder, making her lead them up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Pearl shut the door and got to work removing the heat packets she had taped to Marina's body. As each one fell to the floor, she planted kisses on Marina's body, making her whimper quietly. When they were all on the floor, and Marina's body was once again bared except for her socks, Pearl guided her to bed. She helped her get under the covers, then got under them as well and wrapped herself around Marina for some full body cuddling.

It was so much warmer beneath the covers. Marina was actually starting to feel her fingers again. She flexed them, just to make sure she could actually do it. "Your punishments are too much sometimes, Pearlie." Marina shook her head, but she smiled all the same as she cuddled with Pearl. "But it's never boring, I'll give you that." Pearl beamed, burying her face between Marina's breasts. Never waste an opportunity to shove one's face into a pair of tits: particularly if they were naked tits.

"Okay, next Splatfest I won't let you freeze to death as a punishment. Promise." She looked up from Marina's chest, smiling at her. Though the topic of the next Splatfest hadn't been decided yet, she was sure she could think of something involving it that wasn't exceedingly dangerous. Maybe a little bit, but nothing too drastic. Of course, they all had different definitions of drastic.

"Thank you. I- Wait..." Marina's smile quickly turned upside down as her brain worked through what Pearl had just said. There was some specific implications in that... "Wait a minute. You're acting like you've already won the next Splatfest."

"Well, it's basically a foregone conclusion." Pearl grinned, reaching around to grab Marina's ass. She squeezed both cheeks, flashing her fangs. "I've already won four of the first five. I'm on a roll, Rina baby. I'm on a roll."

"Uh huh..." She reached around to give Pearl's ass a revenge squeeze. "I think you're going to be unpleasantly surprised come next Splatfest." Pearl smirked, smacking Marina's ass hard and making her yelp.

"Oh, it's on, babe. It's so on... like it is every month."


End file.
